You Never Love Me with Heart
by carolineakim
Summary: "...Rasanya memang sulit, tapi, kumohon mengertilah perasaanku. I know, You never love me with heart, gege,"/KRISTAO/AU/Oke, ini ff yaoi pertama :v/ wanna to RnR?


_**You Never Love Me with Heart**_

 _ **Main Cast : Hwang Zi Tao (EXO-M)**_

 _ **Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M)**_

 _ **Support Cast : All member EXO**_

 _ **Genre : Angst, Romance, Friendship, Hurt, little comedy**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Title : You Never Love Me with Heart**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **Author : Choi Hyo In a.k.a PinkyPheonix/Mrs. Pinky (Apa aja deh. Asal jangan Mimin)**_

 _ **Warning : YAOI, Abal-abal, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan membuat pusing dan muntah pelangi (?), Author rada gaje OTW sarap, NO PLAGIARISM!**_

 _ **Summary : "...Rasanya memang sulit, tapi, kumohon mengertilah perasaanku. I know, You never love me with heart, gege,"**_

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

"Hey! Bangun. Hari ini kita ke Seoul. Jangan lupa!" kata seseorang membangunkan Tao yang masih nyenyak tidur. Ia menggeliat malas. "5 menit lagi, gege," jawab Tao malas. "Ayolah, kau mau kami tinggal, eoh?" tanya Kris dan membuat Tao terbangun. "Andwae!" tolak Tao. "Makanya, cepat Panda Chagi," kata Kris sambil mencubit pipi Tao. Dengan enggan, Tao melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Tunggu dulu, Chagi!" panggil Kris. "Apa la... Mpfft..."

CHU

Kris membungkam bibir Tao sebelum dia selesai menjawabnya. Lalu, Kris melumatnya perlahan dan melepasnya. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, gege," gerutunya. Kris hanya tertawa pelan, "Itu, Morning Kiss." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang bersungut-sungut kesal.

...

Tao berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia melihat XiuChen couple yang sedang suap-suap'an. Lalu, Lay dan Luhan yang sedang mengobrol. Matanya mencari-cari seseorang. _'Mana Kris gege?'_ batinnya dalam hati. "Luhan gege, mana Kris gege?" tanyanya. Luhan tampak mengingat sebentar. "Ah! Di ruang TV!" serunya dan kembali mengobrol dengan Lay. Tao mendengus kesal. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju ruang TV.

Ia melihat Kris yang sedang menyalakan TV, tapi, ia tahu bahwa pandangan Kris yang ber-notaben sebagai namjachingu-nya itu kosong. Seperti memikirkan hal yang sangat mengganjal. Entah apa itu. "Gege," panggil Tao pelan. Tapi, Kris masih melamun. "Gege,". Failed! Baiklah, Tao menyerah.

CUP

Tao mengecup bibir Kris sekilas dan sukses membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah Tao. "Panda? Eoh, sekarang kau mulai nakal, ya?" ucap Kris sambil menarik Tao ke pelukannya. "Gege sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Tao. Kris terdiam sebentar dan menggeleng pelan. "Ehm, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa, chagi," jawab Kris. Tao mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Tapi, _'Aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan suatu hal,'_ batin Tao. "Hmm, kita siap-siap dulu. Nanti, tertinggal pesawat," ucap Kris sambil mengusak rambut Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya mengangguk sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Siap, gege!". Tao berlalu dari hadapan Kris.

Sekarang, sang leader EXO-M itu sibuk dengan pikirannya. _'Panda, maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa menyadari perasaanku sepenuhnya. Aku masih bingung, aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Mungkin, aku belum mencintaimu dengan hatiku sepenuhnya,'_ batin Kris sambil mengusap wajahnya. Jujur, dia sangat bingung dan sibuk merutuki dirinya. Harusnya, ia jangan secepat ini. _'Maafkan aku,'._

...

Teriakan fans memenuhi bandara. Yeah, bukankah hari ini EXO-M akan ke Seoul? Oke, 1 jam lagi mereka akan berangkat. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan. "Ramai sekali," gumam Xiumin. "Kalau mau sepi, kita harus cepat!" kata Chen sambil menarik tangan Xiumin mendahului member lain. Sedangkan, member lain hanya bersungut-sungut sebal.

...

SKIP

...

"Ayolah, hyung. Jebal... Satu ronde saja, ne," kata Kai manja sambil melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Aniya! Enak saja kau bicara begitu. Semalam kau janji 2 ronde. Tapi, mengapa 5 ronde? Bahkan kau minta tambah? Oh, tidak Kai sayang. Aku akan memasak. Jangan ganggu aku. Sebentar lagi EXO-M akan datang!" tolak Kyungsoo panjang lebar. "Ya sudah, kiss di bibir dan leher?" tawar Kai. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ani! Kau akan melebihi itu. Jangan ganggu aku! Atau, tutup panci ini melayang ke wajah tampanmu itu?" ancam Kyungsoo dan sukses membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

Suho memutar bola matanya. Oke, selain ChanBaek couple, KaiSoo juga suka ribut. Tapi, beda. Jika ChanBaek karena hal yang menyangkut kekanakan, menurut Suho. KaiSoo menyangkut hal-hal yang berbau ranjang. Ronde, lah. Style-nya lah. Terakhir, Suho melihat Kai dilempar buku oleh Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, Baekhyun bercerita bahwa semalaman mereka tidak tidur karena mendengar desahan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Baiklah, tak usah dibahas.

TING TONG...

Bel dorm EXO-K berbunyi. Suho berjalan dan ingin mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Ka-kalian? Mengapa tidak bilang jika sudah sampai? Oh, baby Unicorn! Aku merindukanmu!" seru Suho setelah melihat, ternyata member EXO-M yang datang. "Kami akan memberimu kejutan!" sahut Lay sambil tersenyum. "Masuk dulu," kata Suho sambil mempersilahkan member EXO-M masuk. Suho tak henti-hentinya mengecup pipi Lay yang selalu menampilkan dimple manisnya itu.

"LUHANNIE HYUNG! MY BABY DEER!" seru Sehun histeris ketika melihat Luhan. Sehun langsung memeluknya. Untung, Luhan dapat menjaga keseimbangannya. "Bogoshipo, hyung!" kata Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. "Hm, nado Bogoshipo, baby Hun," balas Luhan.

"Hai! Kalian sudah datang, ya?" kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Member EXO-M mengangguk. "Omong-omong, mana namjachingu kalian?" tanya Tao sambil celingak-celinguk. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meringis dan saling berpandangan bingung mau menjawab apa. Kai dan Chanyeol mendapat tamparan dari masing-masing uke-nya. Hei! Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Salahkan dua seme yang mesum itu.

"Gege, duduk." Kata Tao manja. Kris hanya mengangguk sambil duduk disamping Tao. Ia memandangi wajah Tao sebentar yang sedang melihat dorm ini. Tao merasa, Kris memandanginya. "A-ada apa, gege?" tanya Tao. Kris menggeleng lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

CHU

Kris menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya menutup matanya. Perlahan, Kris melumat bibir Tao dengan lembut agak lama. Lalu, melepasnya. Kris tersenyum sendu. _'Mengapa perasaan ini belum muncul juga, Ya Tuhan?'_ batin Kris. "Kau kenapa, gege?" tanya Tao khawatir setelah melihat perubahan wajah Kris. Perlahan, Kris memeluk Tao. Jujur, Tao agak bingung dengan sikap Kris. Tapi, biarlah, ia suka dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh namjachingu-nya ini. Kris melepasnya dan mengusak rambut Tao dengan sayang. "Kita istirahat dulu, ne," kata Kris. Tao mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris yang masuk ke kamar.

...

Hening.

Suasana di kamar TaoRis couple sangat hening. Tak ada suara dari mulut mereka. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Baiklah, Tao bosan. Ia membuka suara. "Gege, kau lapar?" tanyanya. Kris membalikkan badannya kearah Tao yang berbaring disampingnya. "Tidak, chagi. Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Ehm, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao. Tao menggeleng. "Aniya. Gege pergi sendiri saja. Aku lelah," jawab Tao. Kris tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ne. Kalau kau butuh aku, telpon saja, ne?" kata Kris. Tao mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyuman Kris. "Gege pergi dulu," ucap Kris sambil mengecup dahi Tao dan berlalu.

Tao menepuk dahinya. "Aigooo, aku lupa. Kan, aku ingin meminjam komik milik Kris gege. Bagaimana ini? Ah, aku ambil saja di tas-nya!" kata Tao sambil beranjak menuju tas Kris di pojok ruangan dekat Tas-nya. Ia membuka tas Kris, mencari komik. Tapi, ia malah menemukan sebuah buku notes, mungkin. _'Apakah ini milik Kris gege? Aku penasaran. Mianhae, gege. Hihihi,'_ tawanya dalam hati sambil perlahan membuka notes itu.

 ** _Maafkan aku, panda chagi. Aku sayang padamu. Tapi, entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan bukan kau yang harusnya kucintai. Aku sudah berusaha keras melawan kata hatiku itu. Seandainya kau tahu, aku selalu mencium dan memelukmu untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta dari hatiku. Tapi, sudah hampir 1 tahun kita berpacaran, aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku berani bersumpah, aku akan mencari cinta dihatiku ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku yang belum atau mungkin tidak mencintaimu dari hati. Maafkan, aku panda chagi._**

 ** _-Kris-_**

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia betul-betul tak menyangka, Kris tidak mencintainya. Oh, betapa sakitnya hati namja bermata panda ini. Ia memang jago beladiri, tapi, jangan salahkan dia yang mudah menangis. Sudah 8 bulan ia berpacaran dengan Kris. Bahkan, ia jujur, pernah melakukan ' ** _This and That_** ' dengan Kris. Tapi, itu tanpa rasa cinta di dalam hati Kris? Sungguh, betapa teririsnya hati Tao sekarang. Dan tak dapat membendung air matanya. "Jadi, ini alasanmu mengapa selalu melamun dan refleks mencium dan memelukku, ge? Hiks... Kau jahat, ge. Jahat! Hiks..." Tao terisak dan mengembalikan notes Kris ketempat semula. Ia melangkah ke tempat tidurnya. Mengusap air matanya dan mengatakan, "Aku harus menghentikannya, ge. Sebelum rasa cintaku semakin besar dan hatiku semakin sakit," lirihnya sambil beranjak dan keluar kamar.

Matanya berkeliling ke penjuru dorm. Baiklah, tidak ada Kris. "Ehm, Suho hyung, aku pergi sebentar, ne!" pamit Tao pada Suho yang sedang merangkul Lay. Suho mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara lovey dovey-nya dengan Lay.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung SM. Dan berjalan cepat ke tempat favoritnya, sungai Han.

...

SKIP

...

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon dan memandangi sungai indah didepannya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Perlahan, ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Kris untuk datang ke situ.

"Yeoboseyo, gege. Ne. Hm, bisakah gege datang ke sungai Han sekarang? Aku menunggumu. Ehm, aniya! Tidak usah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Baiklah. Bye!" celoteh Tao. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Dan memejamkan matanya merasakan ketenangan.

10 menit kemudian...

Tao merasa ada yang menutup matanya dengan tangan. "Guess, me!" kata orang itu. "E-eh, hm... Kris gege?" tanya Tao. "Pandai!" jawab orang itu yang ternyata Kris. Kris tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya tersenyum lemah. "Kau akan bicara apa, chagi?" tanya Kris dan membuat Tao sekali lagi mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya.

CHU

Tao menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kris. Tao memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris. Menempelkan pipi-nya ke pipi Kris. Agar, Kris tahu saat Tao menangis. Tao melumat bibir Kris perlahan. Kris masih terkejut dengan sikap Tao. Lalu, Tao menghisap pelan bibir bawah Kris. Ia, kembali melumatnya. Tao betul-betul tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, tatkala, teringat cara Kris menyatakan perasaannya ke Tao.

Kris merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Tao menangis dengan mata terpejam dengan tetap melumat bibirnya. Tak lama, Tao melepas ciumannya. Sebelum Kris berbicara, Tao sudah menyelinginya dulu.

"Mianhae, gege. Aku mau langsung bicara. Mianhae, aku telah membuka notes-mu. Tapi, aku bersyukur, bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak memaksakan itu. Aku tidak mau, rasa cintaku semakin besar dengan harapan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ada... Rasanya memang sulit, tapi, kumohon mengertilah perasaanku. I know, You never love me with heart, gege. Saranghae," kata Tao sambil mencium bibir Kris sekilas dan meninggalkan Kris.

Perlahan, Kris menyusun pembicaraan Tao dan kini ia tahu. Padahal, ia baru saja telah mulai mencintai Tao. Tapi, mengapa Tao mengakhirinya? Kau bodoh, Kris!

Kris mengejar Tao dan menahan tangan Tao. "Apa lagi, ge? Hiks... Cukup, rasanya sesak. Bahkan, aku tak menyesal telah memberikan malam pertamaku padamu. Karena, aku mencintaimu. Hiks... Tapi, sebelum aku lebih jauh mencintaimu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, ge. Hiks..." kata Tao. Kris menyesali hal yang menyangkut malamnya dengan Tao saat itu. Tidak berlandaskan cinta. Maafkan Kris. Kris menarik Tao kepelukannya dan membiarkan Tao menangis di dadanya. Lalu, Kris menaruh dagunya dipuncak kepala Tao. "Menangislah sepuasmu," ujar Kris. Tao menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Mianhae, Tao. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Aku sungguh butuh waktu. Aku sengaja menyatakan perasaan itu, karena aku takut, aku sudah mencintaimu, tapi, kau dengan orang lain. Aku takut, panda. Maafkan juga masalah malam pertama itu. Aku melakukan semua itu untuk belajar mencintaimu. Dan bodohnya aku, baru bisa mencintaimu dengan hatiku saat kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Mianhae, chagi..." ucap Kris sambil mengusap bahu Tao dengan sayang.

BRUK

Tao mendorong Kris hingga terjatuh. "Cukup, ge! Aku kecewa padamu! Tidak usah pura-pura mencintaiku hanya untuk menghiburku. Gomawo, ge!" ucap Tao sambil berlari menjauh. Kris hanya menatap kepergian Tao dengan, ya, mungkin rasa sakit dihatinya. Karena, sekarang ia betul-betul mencintai Tao. "Mianhae, panda," lirih Kris sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

...

BRAK

Panda itu membanting keras pintu kamarnya dan,... Kris. Dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. "Hiks... Hiks..." ia mulai terisak sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. _'Kau harus bisa melupakannya. Ayolah, lupakan dia!'. 'Jangan. Kau tahu? dia masih ada harapan untukmu!'._ Tao bingung dengan hatinya yang saling menyaut itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis. Baiklah, dia cukup cengeng.

Member lain menatap pintu kamar Tao dan Kris yang terbanting atau tepatnya dibanting. Yeah, mereka saling berpandangan. "A-ada apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan. "Mollayo," jawab Xiumin. "Kita hampiri saja. Nanti, ada apa-apa dengannya," ucap Baekhyun. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Luhan menyentuh gagang pintu. "Dikunci tidak, ya?" tanyanya. "Buka saja!" ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk dan memutar. "Tidak dikunci," gumam Luhan.

Mereka melihat seorang namja dibalik selimutnya dengan suara yang cukup memilukan. "Panda?" panggil Luhan pelan. Tao menghentikan isakannya. Tapi, belum menghapus air matanya. Perlahan, mereka ber-sepuluh mendekati Tao. Luhan menyingkap selimut itu. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Tao memeluk Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Luhan.

"W-waeyo?" tanya Luhan terkejut. "Hiks... Aku putus dengan Kris gege... Hiks..." lirihnya. "M-mwo? Kau putus dengan Kris ge?" tanya Kyungsoo perlahan sambil mendekati Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah, biasanya kami lihat kau baik-baik saja dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol heran. "D-dia tidak mencintaiku dengan hatinya. Hiks... Aku kecewa, hyung. Hiks..." jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengelus bahu Tao. "Kami mengerti perasaanmu. Emh, bisa kau ceritakan awalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Tao menghela nafas perlahan dan menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tadi ingin meminjam komik punya Kris ge. Lalu, aku tak sengaja melihat notes miliknya. Lalu, Hiks... Kalian lihat sendiri saja!" ujar Tao dengan suara tercekat. Mereka saling berpandangan. "Notes dimana?" tanya Lay. "Di tas-nya," jawab Tao sambil terus mengusap matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Lay membuka tas Kris dan langsung melihat notes milik Kris. Ia mengambilnya dan membawanya ke dekat member lain. "Ini?" tanyanya. Tao mengangguk lemah. Lay memberikan notes itu pada Luhan dan membukanya.

Ekspresi Luhan hampir sama dengan Tao setelah melihat isinya. Ia memandang ke arah Tao yang sekarang, bahunya bergetar karena menangis. Luhan menyerahkan notes itu ke Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka membacanya bergantian. "Hiks..." Tao terisak sambil meremas ujung bajunya. "Sudahlah, kau tenang dulu, ne. Biar aku, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Xiumin hyung menemanimu," kata Luhan memberi isyarat pada seme. Dan, para seme itu keluar dari kamar.

...

Kris menutup perlahan pintu dorm sambil menghembuskan nafas berat lalu, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _'Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Kau memang pabbo, Kris!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. "Aha! Kau sudah pulang, ge!" seru Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Kris. "Hey! Kau ini mengapa?" tanya Kris bingung. "Sudah, diam!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ini orangnya, Suho hyung!" seru Chanyeol. "Hmphh..." Chen menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya. "Pelan-pelan, Yeol. Kau ini!" rutuk Chen dibalas cengiran khas Chanyeol.

Suho melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Suho. "A-apanya?" tanya Kris bingung. "Aish, ge! Tao memutuskanmu?" bisik Suho dan sukses membuat Kris tercekat. "D-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kris. "Dia sendiri cerita pada kami. Taulah, para uke itu sedang menenangkan si Panda. Dia menangis dikamarnya," sahut Kai tiba-tiba.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" gumam Kris sambil menutup wajahnya. "Kau bisa menceritakannya, ge," kata Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Kris. "B-baiklah. Jadi, aku memang sudah menyayangi dia dan menyukai dia. Jujur, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku itu karena aku takut, saat aku telah mencintainya, dia sudah memiliki atau dimiliki orang lain. Hal itu yang sudah mengusikku. Aku sering menciumnya, memeluknya, bahkan aku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Aku ingin mencintainya langsung dari hatiku. Tapi, itu sulit. Hatiku mengatakan aku hanya menyanyanginya saja. Tapi, setelah aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan hatiku, dia memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja. Aku harus bagaimana?" kata Kris. Jujur, sekarang Kris tampak sangat rapuh dan sesak.

Suho menghela nafas panjang lalu menepuk bahu Kris. "Aku tahu rasanya, ge. Kau harus mengejarnya lagi. Aku tak mau hubungan kalian berakhir begitu saja," tutur Suho. "Waeyo?" tanya Kris. "Aku tahu, kalian saling mencintai dan sangat buruk jika kalian tidak bersatu. Dan, saat malam itu kalian melakukannya. Kau tidak takut, seandainya ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Suho penuh penekanan. "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi," jawab Kris. "Baiklah, luluhkan hatinya dan yakinkan dia," kata Suho sambil tersenyum. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

...

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Sudah, ge," jawabnya. "Baguslah jika begitu. Hm, kami tinggal dulu, ne!" kata Xiumin. "Ne, gege. Dah!" kata Tao sambil tersenyum. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Xiumin meninggalkan Tao dikamarnya.

Tao menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nya perlahan seraya tersenyum. "Aku harus bersikap biasa," gumamnya. "Kita tetap jadi sahabat Kris ge. Mungkin," lirihnya.

KRIEK

Tao melihat siapa yang datang dan tersenyum pada orang itu. Yeah, Kris. Kris membalas senyuman Tao dengan kaku, lalu, melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidurnya. Mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Tao yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah menyiratkan ' _Aku baik-baik saja,'_. "Gege, aku boleh pinjam komik-mu?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk pelan dan mengambil komik di dalam tasnya dan memberikan komik itu pada Tao. "I-ini," ucapnya. Tao mengambil komik itu dan tersenyum. "Gomawo, ge. Ehm, maafkan sikapku tadi. Kita masih akan..."

Kris heran. Tapi, tidak melihat Tao. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? "Kita masih akan menjadi sahabat, ge." Ucap Tao. Hilang sudah harapan Kris. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai gege-ku," ujar Tao lagi. "Kita terlihat sebagai adik kakak,". "Kita bisa saling bertukar cerita,". "Aku menjadi didi-mu, ne?".

Baiklah, Kris menyerah. "Aku...". "Cukup, Tao. Cukup. Hentikan semua perkataanmu. Aku tahu, kau kecewa padaku. Jika, iya, tidak usah berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, kau sangat sakit hati. Ini semua salahku. Aku memang namja yang brengsek dan tak berguna! Aku tahu ini semua karenaku!" kata Kris setengah membentak seraya berdiri. Tao mendangakkan kepalanya melihat Kris dan meneteskan air matanya. "A-apa maksudmu, ge? Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu serendah itu? Waeyo, ge? Hiks..." kata Tao. Oke, Kris tak suka ada orang yang menangis karenanya. Apalagi, orang yang ia sayangi. Seperti Tao, ah ani, jika Tao tepatnya, ia cintai.

"Aku telah mengambil first kiss-mu saat aku menyatakan perasaan, telah mengambil first night-mu, itu semua tanpa rasa cinta. Apakah itu baik? Tidak. Aku baru sadar, ada orang se-brengsek aku. Mianhae, Tao. Aku namja yang benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Kau boleh membenciku dan anggap aku sebagai musuhmu. Tapi, aku sudah mencintaimu dari hatiku. Baiklah, aku tak memaksa. Aku namja paling brengsek," ujar Kris

PLAK

Hati Tao memanas mendengar perkataan Kris dan reflek menampar Kris. Sedangkan, Kris hanya diam dan agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Tao. "PABBO! Mengapa kau mengatakan semua itu, ge? Hiks... Kau tidak seburuk itu. Kau tidak seburuk itu!" seru Tao sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Hening,  
Dan hanya ada isakan kecil Tao.

Panda itu menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Kris. Menyentuhnya dan mengusap perlahan pipi kanan Kris yang tadi terkena tamparan Tao. "Mianhae, ge. Aku yang salah. Aku yang salah. Aku, Hiks..." kata Tao sambil terus mengusap pipi Kris dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Perlahan, Kris menarik Tao ke pelukan hangatnya. "Saranghae, my baby panda," ucap Kris sambil mengangkat dagu Tao.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Tao menutup matanya dan merasakan desiran nafas Kris menyapu wajahnya.

CHU

Kris menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao dan melumatnya perlahan. Tao membalas ciuman Kris dan membuka mulutnya. Kris memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat Tao. Dan lidahnya bertarung dengan lidah namja yang takut hantu ini.

Oke, panda itu merasa pasokan oksigen-nya habis. Dan dia memukul dada Kris pelan. Kris melepasnya dan menghapus jejak saliva di sekitar bibir Tao. "Saranghae," ucap Kris benar-benar tulus. Tao menatap manik mata Kris dalam. Tidak ada keraguan disana. Tao percaya. "Nado Saranghae, gege. Mianhae," kata Tao sambil memeluk Kris. "Gwenchanna. Kita imbang, baby. Gomawo, telah mengajarkan aku bagaimana mencintaimu dari dalam hati. Gomawo," kata Kris sambil mengecup dahi Tao.

Baiklah, Tao cukup terharu dengan sikap Kris kali ini. Ia meneteskan air matanya sambil tersenyum. "Saranghae, ge," kata Tao sambil memeluk Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. Kris balas memeluk Tao. "Nado saranghae, baby,".

...

"Syukurlah, mereka sudah saling memaafkan dan mencintai," kata Xiumin yang mengintip TaoRis. Tidak hanya dia. Semuanya. "Itu bagus, ge," sahut Chen. Kai merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Chanyeol mengikuti Kai, merapatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun.

"Chagi, let's make a baby," bisik Kai seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo. "Baek, aku suka desahanmu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat. "ANDWAE! DASAR SEME MESUM!" tolak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sambil refleks menampar pipi kiri seme-nya. Kali ini, kedua seme mesum itu ambruk kelantai. Pingsan.

"Upsss..." kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sambil meringis. Member lain hanya bisa sweatdropp melihatnya.

END

Hai,  
Aku masih amatiran dalam menulis ff, dan aku baru buat akun ini.  
maaf aja, kalau masih absurd.  
butuh tempat pelampiasan ff absurd aku...

Please, review-nya ya...  
Jangan jadi silent readers, okay! :)  
Love you, all! 

Best regards,

Bocah fujoshi ingusan :)


End file.
